


仍有希望的明日-白色的明日篇（4）

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 这真的是HE而不是被玩坏吗【】





	仍有希望的明日-白色的明日篇（4）

为什么会发展到如今的状况呢？  
这个世界正在变得越来越奇怪。即使蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠都认同了超人的做法，你仍然觉得……这不对劲、完全不对劲。  
太安静了。  
安静得没有人气。  
就像是整个地球都被丢进了超人精心打造的瓶子里，成为他众多收藏中的一个。这让你想到了孤独堡垒的基因博物馆，那个被关在抽屉里的多彩世界。  
或许在超人杀死莱克斯·卢瑟的那一天起，你就该意识到这一天迟早会到来。底线被跨越后就再也无法停止了，而跨越了底线的超人真的是原来的他吗？   
卢瑟说的没错。有了反派才有英雄，就像有光才有暗、有善才有恶，对立的两个概念是共生的。  
但是，如果超人厌倦了这样不断重复着正义战胜邪恶、邪恶卷土重来的戏码，而他又确实掌握着神明的权能……结果会是怎样？

神降人间。  
也就是，如今世界的真相。

超人的人性在不断被削弱。他本来就不是完全的人，闪电侠之死和卢瑟之死打开了一个破口，把他非人的一面不断放大。  
以神的目光审视人类许久后，人间之神终于下定了决心。  
——人类的劣性根是无法剥除的，但可以抑制和削弱。必须要彻底统治人类，借助自己的力量来纠正人类进化的方向，以此来实现更好的发展。

 

而你，也是需要被「纠正」的对象。

 

在那次糟糕的汉堡王之行过后，克拉克更加肆意妄为了。他不仅像对待囚徒一样监视你，还彻底限制了你的人生安全：你能待的地方，只能是他的身边，和你们的「家」。他既是你的掌控者，也是你的监狱、你的狱卒。  
某种意义上你和被关在监狱中接受审判的罪人没什么区别，超人即是正义，即是衡量罪恶的标准。超人认定你是需要「纠正」的，那你就必须接受「纠正」。只是你是统治者的恋人，他有义务亲自上阵。

第一次惩罚之后，克拉克对你的控制比以前要严重得多。以前你还可以在和他报备之后出门，现在是想都别想了，就连吃什么喝什么都得由他决定。最悲惨的就是你基本上没有接触到任何「非健康食品」的可能，至于健康不健康的标志，则是由克拉克判定的，反正你是很不过瘾的。他以照顾你的身体健康为名义，每天的菜谱都替你规划好了。  
“为了我们的将来着想，我必须照顾好你的身体，这样才能生下健康的孩子。”  
“生下未来的明日之子吧……让属于我们的新世界延续下去。”  
不知道是什么让克拉克产生了让你怀孕的想法，他对此相当执着。每一天，你都必须掰开自己做好前戏、流淌着淫水的小穴请他享用，让超人在你的子宫内注入灼热浓稠的精液。每次射精后，克拉克都会按揉着你被精液填到微微鼓起的小腹，用温柔的语调鼓励你。  
只有在那个时候，你才恍惚觉得原来的他回来了……

 

[意志低于50的场合]

“为什么是我？”

在又一个肉体紧紧相连的狂乱之夜，被不断推入高潮的你脑海中除了无法消化干净的快感、还残留着些许说不清道不明的情感。  
为什么是你呢？  
子嗣传承？延续统治？  
……或者，爱？  
孤独堡垒里有那么多你想都想不到的高科技产品，超人在宇宙里的声望也不差，认识很多有奇妙能力的人。要是他真想要个孩子，照卢瑟的做法克隆一个婴儿是最简单的。  
为什么非得是你？  
“你在说什么傻话？”  
他的眼睛锁定了你，威严中带着狂气的神色让你无法移开眼睛。  
“如果孩子的母亲不是你，那还有什么意义？你才是应该站在我身边的人。”

你……  
你很不对劲。  
在那一刻，你思考的东西和所谓的“大义”、所谓的“自由”全然无关了，更多的是某种扭曲的满足感。这种诡异的满足简直像是某种精神毒品，引导你去思考很多往常的你很少想到的事情，并且难以戒断。  
你忍不住去仔细端详克拉克。  
那双专注的蓝色眼眸是最美的天空。而天空中没有月亮、没有星星，只愿意容纳你的倒影。  
每时每刻都有人在呼唤超人寻求帮助，在纷杂的噪音间，他却一直在聆听你的心跳。  
“赫尔薇……”  
他低下头，宛如一只讨主人欢心的狗，不知餍足地在你的脖颈间舔吻。  
地球上生活着七十亿人类，你一定是最特殊的那个。  
你究竟在害怕什么？为什么对自己看着克拉克一步步从“人”走向“神”却无能为力感到不安？这有什么可怕的。  
你垂下眼眸，看向克拉克难以抑制情欲的英俊面孔。  
他是高高在上的人间之神，他即是法律和秩序的化身。  
唯独在面对你的时候，超人才会露出这样的表情，被欲望的漩涡拉近混沌之中。  
“待在我身边。”  
只有你。  
他只会在你面前展露出被欲望冲昏头脑的模样。所谓的神，在爱人面前也不过是患得患失的凡人。

换一个角度思考，你明了了许多曾经看不透的东西。  
你在被神掌控着。但是，神又何尝不在被你牵制着呢。  
这样想让你心里舒服了许多。  
“我当然……”  
被性器凶猛得顶弄着，你抱着克拉克的腰，从喉咙里挤出幼猫般的悲鸣声。  
映在眼中的景色似有瞬间的模糊。  
你开始觉得……自己之前纠结的东西根本毫无意义。  
“嗯……我在这里。”  
极致的喜悦盈满了你的身心。  
一切忧虑和不安，都在你想通的那瞬间烟消云散了。  
“我会永远在这里。”

 

【恭喜您达成HE（？）：被神所爱的新娘】


End file.
